


Special Farewell

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, So I made it myself, minor spoilers for the new york special, the team were cowards and didn't give us the nathmarc farewell scene we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel is about to leave for the school trip to New York! Marc obviously has to say goodbye to him!(AKA the writers should've written a goodbye scene for the boys so I have to do it myself)
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Special Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> *Insert screaming* anyways the special was p good huh

Nathaniel stood next to Alix, waiting for the bus to arrive. He still couldn’t believe they were going to New York for a field trip! The city was supposedly full of heroes and being the fanboy he was, Nathaniel was freaking out internally.

“There’s a hero in New York called Knight Owl! He’s kinda like the hero Batman from the comics, but based around an owl instead.”

Alix snorted, used to his periodical rambling. She glanced behind Nathaniel to find his boyfriend fidgeting there. The girl tapped her friend’s shoulder, turning him around.

“Hey, Nath!” Marc squeaked out. His hands pulled on the edge of his hoodie sleeves, portraying the nervousness the boy always seemed to have.

“Marc?” Nathaniel walked up to the taller boy, “What’s up?” It was always a treat to see his boyfriend, but they  _ were _ waiting for the bus.

“I, uh,” Marc shuffled his feet on the ground, “Wanted to say goodbye in person.”

The artist grinned, a sense of happiness spreading throughout his body, “That’s nice of you.”

Marc sheepishly smiled, cheeks starting to turn a tint of red. He waved his arms around, the movements accompanying his words, “Well, you are my boyfriend after all.”

Nathaniel’s shoulders relaxed, staring up at his wonderful, amazing boyfriend. How in the world did he manage to snatch such a catch? “You’re such a spectacular person. I adore you.”

Marc blushed red, stuttering over his words, “Anyone would do it!”

Alix whistled, causing Nathaniel to turn around, “Nath, the bus is here!”

Nathaniel swiveled his head back to Marc, “That’s my cue to go, babe.” Marc chuckled at the nickname, face still the same shade of his boyfriend’s hair.

The artist spun around to walk away, before pausing. He twisted around and walked up to Marc once again.

Nathaniel rose onto his tip toes and grabbed Marc’s cheeks using his hands. He pulled the other into a kiss. 

Marc squeaked as he was released, wheezing. Nathaniel giggled, strolling over back to Alix.

“Bye! See you in a couple days!”

Marc placed two fingers on his lips, where Nathaniel had kissed him, still slightly in shock. It wasn’t the first time they had kissed, but it still managed to send him into cardiac arrest every single time. He smiled, relaxing. 

“Bye! Stay safe!”

Nathaniel blew him a kiss before climbing onto the bus.

Marc sighed dreamily, as the vehicle drove away. 

He was shaken out of his stupor by a fast bike riding past him.

“What? Was that Luka and Marinette?”


End file.
